


Afterlife

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Discussion, Established Relationship, I don't know what else to tag, I don't think anyway, I'm skewed on sad though, M/M, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “You don’t believe in an afterlife?” T’Challa asked, turning to face Stephen.Stephen couldn’t help the disbelieving snort.“I have nearly died enough times that if there was one, I would’ve seen it by now.”T’Challa tilted his head.  “And tell me, where do you think you are right now?”
Relationships: Stephen Strange/T'Challa
Series: MCU Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemmy/gifts).



> Another one that was requested. This one was kind of fun. This is a pairing I would've never thought of. I hope I did T'Challa justice, I don't write him often. This could also be my way to honor and process Chadwick's death.
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen looked around, a frown marring his face. He had been to many dimensions but he didn’t recognize this place. He tilted his head back, staring up at the expanse of stars. He didn’t know any of these constellations. 

Where was he?

He turned, frown deepening as he saw the trees. He had only seen their like once before; on a trip to Wakanda many years earlier. He looked closer. There was something in the trees.

Panthers.

He took a step back, heart beating loudly in his ears. It couldn’t be.

“Hello, Stephen,” a familiar, long missed, voice said from behind him. He spun, coming face to face with T’Challa, once Black Panther and king, dead now.

“Not possible,” Stephen said, taking a step back. He ached to reach for the man, but he didn’t, clenching his shaking fists and hiding them in the folds of his tunic.

“You of all people should know that anything is possible, Stephen,” T’Challa said, his voice fond.

“You’re dead. You can’t be here.”

T’Challa tilted his head and looked around, taking in the expanse of trees and grass, purple light raining from a starry sky reflected in his eyes. Stephen couldn’t look away. How he had missed this man.

“Death is not the end, Stephen.”

“I have seen no proof to the contrary in my years as a doctor or a sorcerer.”

“Really? In all your time crossing the multiverse, you’ve seen nothing?”

“Those are different dimensions. Not an afterlife. Once we die we die. Our bodies turn to dust.”

“So we die and everything ends?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, voice cracking. He wished it was otherwise, but it wasn’t. Even after years of being a sorcerer, he was still a man of science. He needed proof.

“You don’t believe in an afterlife?” T’Challa asked, turning to face Stephen.

Stephen couldn’t help the disbelieving snort.

“I have nearly died enough times that if there was one, I would’ve seen it by now.”

T’Challa tilted his head. “And tell me, where do you think you are right now?”

Stephen froze, staring at him. T’Challa gave him that enigmatic smile, the one that had drawn Stephen to him, the one that Stephen missed so much.

“I’m dead?”

“Not quite.”

Stephen’s shoulders slumped and he rubbed at his face. More than once he thought death would be a mercy.

“This place,” T’Challa started, “is sacred to us.”

“Then why am I here?” Stephen asked. 

“Because you were…are…sacred to me.”

Stephen was stunned into silence. T’Challa stepped forward and cupped the razor edge of Stephen’s check, thumb tracing the familiar planes of his face.

“You’re dead,” Stephen said. “You left us. Me.”

“I know,” T’Challa said. “Death is simply a stepping off point, Stephen. One day, we all must face death, step off into the unknown.”

Stephen closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Would that we had more time,” T’Challa said, “but your life is not finished yet.”

“I would rather stay with you.”

T’Challa smiled and brushed his lips over Stephen’s.

“I am not gone, Stephen. I am here.” T’Challa pressed his hand over Stephen’s heart. “And I will be here when you find your own stepping off point, many, many years from now.”

“T’Challa…”

“Shh, my love, it is time.”

Stephen felt the ghost of a kiss across his forehead. When he opened his eyes, a great panther sat before him, ethereal eyes locked with his. The big cat got to its feet and stretch, rubbing briefly against Stephen’s side before loping into distance, merging with the stars.

Stephen felt the pain in his body as he came back to himself. He didn’t know if there was an afterlife, but now, for the first time, he hoped there was one.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
